


Gods and Monsters

by Trashbymargie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Angst and Humor, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kara is the perfect Hercules and Lena the perfect Megara, full of laughs and badass women, other minor characters will appear, some powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbymargie/pseuds/Trashbymargie
Summary: Kara Zor-El, daughter of the great gods Alura and Zor-El of Krypton, was kidnapped as a baby with malicious intents. Thankfully, the Danvers found her before it was too late, but she was already turned into a mortal and lost most of her powers. A young adult now, she has to find her true self and become a hero worthy of the gods. Enter Lena Luthor and the super-friends, will they be enough for her priorities to change?ORA 1997 Hercules au, where Kara is a young jock ready to conquer the world and Lena a lonely woman that her life's circumstances led her to make a deal with the wrong goddess.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. The gospel truth

**Author's Note:**

> In my 20 years of life, I must have watched Disney's 1997 movie 'Hercules' hundreds of times so when I saw people posting on Tumblr about a supergirl herc au I had to give it a try. It's my first fanfic and English isn't my first language so I hope it doesn't suck much... Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank my wonderful internet friends [AxJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ) and [lastdaughterofthehouseofel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=lastdaughterofthehouseofel) who read my chapter and gave me feedback. Go check their works they're very good.

>   
>  In 20 years precisely,  
>  The planets will align ever so nicely.  
>  The time to act will be at hand,  
>  Unleash Lex and your monstrous band.  
>  Then the once-proud Allura will finally fall,  
>  And you Lillian, will rule all!  
>  A word of caution to this tale,  
>  Should Kara Zor-El fight, you will fail.  
> 

_Rao, I'm a freak..._

Overall it was the end of a difficult day for the Danvers family. Alex had just woken up from her nap, the exhaustion from her long trip back home still evident on her face. After some catching up with Eliza, she started searching for Kara who, untrue to her nature, was nowhere to be found. The sun was setting down, low into the skyline, painting the sky a mix of yellow, orange, blue and all the colours in between when she finally found Kara crying by a cliff, leaning against the trunk of a big tree. She got closer not wanting to startle her little sister and stopped when she was facing her, crouching down to get on her eye level. 

"Hey. What's going on?", she asked softly, concern evident on her brown eyes. Kara tried to pull herself together wiping the tears away "Alex, you're back!", she croaked with a tad of surprise "How was your trip?", she asked changing the subject, only she wasn't getting away with it this time.

"Oh, you know long, tiring, same old." Alex waved her away easily, she was determined to make Kara talk. "So, what did I miss? Don't tell me you're crying over a boy?!".

"A boy? Holy gods, Alex no!"

She knew her buttons.

“Well then tell me, what's bothering my favourite person in the world? Did something happen?”

Kara huffed, taking her time to think of the right words. Alex thought that her eyes were the same colour as the deep blue ocean spreading in front of them, this wasn't a good indication. "It's just... everything!", the blonde one finally spoke, tears welling up on her eyes. “Ever since I was little, I had that sense like I didn't belong here, still do. I just can't seem to fit in. I've tried so hard for mom and dad, when he passed, I promised to stay here and help with the farm, look after her, I hadn't anything planned anyway, but now... Today at the Agora I had another incident."

She was now crying with little sniffles here and there, somehow, she managed to look younger and weak shrinking on her seat. Alex sat beside her and put a hand over Kara's shoulder rubbing her arm gently, the look on her face was supportive and understanding. 

That's what Kara liked most about her big sister, she felt like she could tell her anything and never be judged or pitied. 

“ _Another_ incident?" She was worried but she came off as more shocked, well she was that too. Earlier, when she spoke with their mother, she mentioned nothing of that short. On a second note, she should have expected that. Eliza was known to be respectful over other people's matters even if it was about her daughters. She hated gossiping, something that Alex just couldn't get.

“Yes, umm... I may or may not have broken some pillars and umm... rooftops and stuff. L-let me explain. Some kids were playing, they wouldn't let me, so I was just minding my own business...”

“Bullshit” Alex cut her off teasingly while tickling her ribs.

“Alex! I was” Kara laughed a little bit and in Alex's disappointment, got serious again to continue “anyway, then their disc flew off and I tried to catch it. After that everything happened so quickly! It all ended up in them calling me a freak, a menace, too dangerous to be around normal people. Other times I would be mad or ashamed; the sad truth is they are right. I am a freak." She sighed signalling the end of her vent.

"Kara honey, you know you're not a freak. Don't ever speak that way about yourself. You're just different, it doesn't automatically mean bad. It's their loss that they don't accept you! We do and I'm sure you'll find many people who will too." Alex ended her little speech with an optimistic smile. Kara wondered what she would do without her, she couldn't begin to imagine a life without her sister and honestly, she didn't want to. "I love you, missed you.", she simply said returning the smile and hugging her carefully not to squeeze too hard. "Yeah, me too." Alex hugged her back taking a moment to appreciate her life and all those little moments that made the difference.

\---

They arrived at home just in time for dinner, Kara was already visibly better which was all that mattered to Alex but some warm homecooked meal never hurt anybody, she hadn't realized how much she'd miss her mother's cooking until then. They fell into easy conversation, everyone was happy to be back together after all. The girls didn't notice Eliza glancing at Kara looking sceptical. After they finished eating and everything was cleaned Eliza decided it was time to convey her thoughts.

"Girls we have to talk," Eliza said taking her seat on the table and motioning them to sit down too. "I don't know how to say this so let's take it from the beginning." She took a deep breath and continued. "Your father and I had always problem conceiving, we were asking from the gods to bless us with a child for a long time and then Alexandra happened, so we thought our prayers were answered." She smiled fondly at Alex taking her hand in hers. "We wanted more, so we tried again but it was futile. Alex was two years old and we had lost all hope for another child, but then one night we were returning from the city taking a shortcut through the woods when we found you all alone crying. It was a miracle.". Eliza stood up, both girls looking at her with wide eyes, she kissed Kara's forehead and fetched something from a drawer. "This is what we found you into" it was a big red cloth, the material looked very expensive and almost new, next to it was a golden medallion with a weird emblem that Kara thought looked familiar. "This isn't just an S, it is the symbol of the Kryptonian gods" she then flipped it and there was Kara's name engraved on it. "This is how we knew how to name you, Alex was too young to remember obviously, I just thought it was time for you to know the gospel truth."

A heavy silence fell between the three women, Eliza sat back on her chair giving her daughters some time to think, their whole world just changed after all. Kara's expression was of pure shock; her blue eyes were as wide as they could get while her mouth hit the floor. Alex was the first one to react in a way, she poured herself a cup of wine and drank it at one go, then she was ready to phase the newly discovered family secret.

“Why didn't I know anything about this?” she wasn't resentful, but it stung a little to not be trusted by your parents for such important matters.

“Because it didn't matter to us where Kara's from, we still loved her as our own” Eliza explained calmly.

“What does it mean though? Does it change anything?” Kara was back on earth full of questions even though she couldn't comprehend yet what was just revealed to her.

“Only if you want it to sweetie. I know you've been feeling like the odd one for a long time now and to be honest it made me feel guilty to keep this away from you. You're 18 now, the possibilities are endless.”

“I have to know what it means, to find who I am, where I come from.” She didn't want to sound so hopeful, but she couldn't hide it.

“Then do it, sweetheart, I think it'll help you” Eliza supported her.

“I mean it kind of makes sense that you have something to do with the gods” Alex laughed.

“Oh yeah? How come?” Kara questioned

“It explains the super-strength and super-hearing don't you think? It has to do something with it at least”

“Good point” she agreed and turned to take Eliza's hand “Mom, you and dad gave me the most amazing family I could ever ask for, but I have to know the whole truth”. She felt guilty for wanting to leave and search, but she knew her mom understood, Rao she encouraged her too! After all, it was the right thing to do.

“Then I wish you find what you're looking for, I'll always be here for you Kara, you're my sweet little girl nonetheless” she smiled while tears started appearing on her eyelids.

“Then it's settled we start tomorrow morning for Allura’s temple, I'm sure we'll find some answers there,” Alex said a little too excited for someone who just came back home after months.

“What 'we' are you talking about Alex?”

“You and I of course silly. You couldn't possibly think that I'll pass the opportunity for a great adventure! Besides, I am your big sister I've got to protect you.”

“Aw girls your father would be so proud of you, I sure am. Come here,” They shared a big hug with Eliza in the middle.

After that they spent some more time together laughing, expressing their love and planning for their journey. It appeared that the temple was a couple of weeks away from them so they decided to call it a night and rest as much as they could.

\---

In the silence of the night, one restless soul was tossing and turning, Kara. She knew better than to sleep for only a few hours before a long journey, this might be the last descent bed she'd have in days to come, on the other hand, she just couldn't help it. Going away to find her true self, her parentage – something relevant to the gods of Krypton! - it was all too exciting, yet she was a little scared. This could all too easily become a disappointment, what if her parents didn't want her? Or her mother was some sort of a priestess and got pregnant from an unknown man? Thousands of scenarios kept running through Kara's head, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sunlight coming through the window nor Alex waking up.

“I can hear you thinking from this side of the room,” she said with a big yawn, rubbing her face and stretching. Alex isn't a morning person some could say.

“That's impossible even for me and I have super-hearing” Kara grumbled. She kept staring at the ceiling as she did for most of the night, it was now a personal challenge for Alex to get her attention.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” the older one joked while changing her clothes to get ready for the day.

“Well, I hardly even slept so...”

“Kara,” Alex said slowly in a harsh tone and continued scolding her little sister “Overthinking stuff doesn't equal sleeping. Sleep, especially in a bed, is precious, we have a long day ahead of us and you haven't even packed yet.”. She had her 'I'm winning this fight' pose as Kara referred to it in her head; with her hands crossed under her chest and her feet apart.

“You don't understand Alex!” she snapped “I'm sorry. My whole life has changed, I need some time to process all that new information.”. This time she sat up and faced the brunet at least Alex was pleased with that part, her expression softened and sat next to Kara hugging her from the side.

“You know mum and I will always be there for you... if you still want to” she whispered, Alex didn't like to show her vulnerable side to anyone especially in Kara's case she never did, how could she? Ever since they were little their parents told her to take care of Kara, protect her, and that's what she always did, it wasn't exactly forced, she wanted to do it but sometimes she needed someone to take care of her too. Being the strong one all the time is hard.

“Of course, I want it what are you talking about? I am so grateful for our family, I wouldn’t change you for the world… I just have to know Alex.” She said while returning the hug. “I’m sorry, go ahead and have breakfast I’ll pack my stuff first”.  
“I’ll help you, you little dum-dum” They both laughed and got off the bed.

\---

“Kara come on! We’ll be late”. The sun was almost up by the time Alex was out the door with her rucksack filled with clothes and the essentials for camping.

“I still don’t understand why I have to carry all of the food plus my stuff” Kara followed suit grumpy from the lack of sleep.

“Because I am not the one with the super-strength!”

“Girls, are you fighting already?” Eliza asked not very surprised by her daughters’ antics. “I need you two to be united now more than ever, it’s you two against the world. You need to have each other’s back.”

“Mom I’ve already travelled alone too many times to become a healer,” Alex said.

“I know honey, but that doesn’t make a mother be worried any less. Besides, it’s Kara’s first time. I want you two to be careful and stick together, promise me?” She was very serious and looked both in the eye.

“Promise” the girls replied unanimously.

After some more hugs and last goodbyes, the two sisters started their journey, if everything went well, they would be in Allura’s temple in two weeks.


	2. I can go the distance part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite sisters face some bumps on their road to destiny. Also, canon characters appear just in time for the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing today Jasmine?  
> Hope yall are well and safe. I can officially say that 2020 has been hell and it's only March.  
> Big thanks to Stella and AJ for being amazing friends.  
> Enjoy!

# Chapter 2: Go the Distance

In the morning, when they had first started spirits were high and everything about this journey seemed positive. They headed east towards a forested mountain that was the only thing in their way from the next town and of course the temple, however, this was the main reason it would take them so much time to travel there. 

At first, Kara was so excited to leave home, when her very well-known neighbour houses started to fade in the distance, and they entered the woods she wanted to take time and explore everything. Alex, on her part, was fairly amused with her sister and even tried to answer as many questions as she could before she got tired and told Kara to hurry up or else, they would make it to the temple in a month. Kara’s first night in the outdoors was…an experience.

“Alex there is noise coming off from everywhere! I swear I can hear every animal that passes by in a mile radius!” Kara moaned exasperated, she tried to cover her head with a blanket, but it was too hot, and she ended up throwing it off.

Alex had really tried to make this a good experience she could acknowledge that, but it didn’t change the fact that she was having a hard time.

“Come on Kara don’t be so dramatic. I can hear the crickets loud and clear, but you’ll get used to it.” She was simply too tired for this.

“I wish it was only the crickets. I can hear mosquitos trying to invade our tent, a deer family walking nearby and some rabbits doing something I really don’t like to listen into! It’s like I’m invading their privacy! What will I do Alex?” At this point she was frantic and of course, her sister felt very bad for her.

“Hey, let’s sit down and think okay? How aren’t you having this problem at home?” She made her look to her by putting both of her arms onto the blonde’s shoulders.

“Well, I think I’m just used to the noises everything makes there that’s why I know when something’s wrong, and…” Kara was hesitant.

“And what?”

“Sometimes I check into you and mom’s heartbeats they help me sleep,” She said and looked down.

“I don’t know if this is creepier than it’s sweet, **but** until you get used to the wilderness you can check my heartbeat if it will help you, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” She hugged her sister and laid down again.

“No problem kiddo. Goodnight”

“Goodnight” She could already hear Alex light snoring next to her.

///

By the fifth day in the wilderness, they were driving each other crazy and fight over the tiniest of inconveniences. Alex wasn’t getting as much sleep as she’d like due to Kara’s restlessness, and Kara wasn’t eating as much as she deemed enough because Alex insisted, they should preserve food so they wouldn’t run out soon. If only they knew what awaited them…

“Alex, the sun is setting, and we still haven’t found a place to spend the night…” Kara’s body language seemed very defeated, they had been walking on a path that was built around the mountain the whole day.

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Alex said defensively not even turning around to look at her sister. 

“Don’t you think we should leave the path return into the woods?” She had started to become irritated by Alex’s stubborn behavior and stopped walking altogether. 

“You were the one that suggested we should follow the path in case travellers with caravans passed by, not me!” This time she turned around and crossed her arms.

“Well _excuse me_ for getting tired carrying all of our stuff! People that have the tiniest of brains should have stopped to rest by now anyway”

“Oh no, don’t start again with the whole ‘carrying all of our stuff’ excuse, I’m tired of it”

“Am I lying? What are you even carrying in that little sack of yours?”

“The essentials because I know how to pack for such a trip”

“Yes, you obviously learned many stuff when you left me and mom all alone for two years” It was obvious now that this fight wasn’t just about poor travelling choices, there were many unresolved issues between them.

“You know I couldn’t stand staying over there another second more than I had to after dad died”

“He was my father too Alex.”

“Apparently _not_ otherwise we wouldn’t be having this trip in the first place!” The moments these words left her mouth she had already regretted them, but it was too late.

They both froze after that, it felt like time stood still for a second. Kara was at the verge of tears with her hands crossed while Alex just stood there completely shocked, but in the end, she was the quickest to react.

“I, I’m sorry Kara. I need a break wait here, please” Alex practically bolted into the woods.

As for the younger one, she couldn’t gather her thoughts; one part of her wanted to run after her sister, the other was so hurt that she just wanted to sit down and cry. Alex just needs her time, she asked her to wait there anyway, she kept telling herself. 

Kara couldn’t tell how much time had passed, after their fight, she sat at the side of the road lost in her thoughts. It was only when she heard voices coming that she noticed the sun was almost sunken below the trees and that she had been crying. She looked towards where the noise was coming, and she instantly felt like her prayers had been answered; a caravan!

She barely managed to contain herself to not jump up and down while signalling them to stop.

She remembered from her childhood travellers coming to town when big festivals were happening, they were very loud and persuasive if they wanted to sell you their stuff, most people were avoiding them as there were many rumours about their intentions. The people coming seemed different from the ones in her memories. A strong brown stallion was dragging what looked more like a carriage that was painted blue. A tall, lean man was sitting on the front holding the horse’s reins, he looked tired but well-kept with his long curly hair on a ponytail, he stopped when he reached Kara.

“I am so glad you stopped! We’ve been hoping for someone to help us the whole day and then we had this _big_ argument and,”

“Andy, why did we stop?” A somewhat annoyed woman’s voice came from the inside of the carriage.

“It’s alright honey! There’s a girl that probably needs our help.” He sounded very kind and relaxed, Kara liked him.

“Excuse me for my rambling, I’m Kara Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you Kara I’m Andrew” He said bowing a little bit in his seat “So tell me what’s wrong?”.

“My sister and I are travelling to Allura’s temple and we were trying to find someone that could transfer us there a bit faster if they so please of course” She was a bit embarrassed to be asking such a favour from a complete stranger but she couldn’t stand this torture any longer.

“My wife and I would be happy to take you with us! Your destination is on our way. I’m travelling with my wife, Katie, and our son so there won’t be much space though…”

“That’s great news! Alex will be ecstatic” Kara could easily resemble the happiest puppy of the world at that point.

“So where is your sister? We have to get going. Katie darling, come help” Andrew himself stood up and got down of the carriage. Kara noted then how tall he was and that she strangely felt like she had seen him before, but she couldn’t figure out where.

“Well… actually, my sister is in the woods for quite some time now. I’ll go get her and we will be leaving as soon as possible” Kara said and started marching towards the thick forest.

“Okay! We will get your stuff in the carriage to save time” Andrew said enthusiastically.

“Great idea! See you in a bit” Kara was practically running hoping to find Alex easily.

She ended up walking for a longer time than she expected, it wasn’t only the nervousness to not make the kind travellers wait, the more she walked the more the sky got darker and she started worrying about Alex and all the dangers that could be hiding in the forest. She managed to spook herself so much that with every little breeze that makes the tree leaves move she jumped up and took a fighting stance. In fact, Kara was so busy fighting off imaginary beasts that she almost bumped face to face with Alex.

“For the love of gods where have you been Alex?” the younger sister managed to say while crushing Alex into a big hug “I was so worried!”.

“I’m sorry I disappeared on you like that I just needed some time to clear my head, I found a good camping spot not too far away we can spend the night there” regret was washing the brunet’s face, she couldn’t even look Kara in the eye.

“No need to worry about that, I found some travellers that can take us with! Andrew and his family, he’s a great guy. Hurry up they have been waiting” Alex was stunned by the news and before she could even begin processing them Kara grabbed her arm and was almost dragging her out of the forest towards the path.

When they arrived, they found no one.

“Uuuum… Kara where are our stuff? And that Andrew guy?” Alex didn’t want to believe her instincts just yet.

“They, they should be here… he said he would… and then I… I am so _stupid_ Alex! I can’t believe I just left them with our bags and just run off! You can course me all you want I deserve it” She just sat down defeated looking down with her hands holding her head.

Alex couldn’t bear looking at her beating herself up, it was a rookie mistake, but it was her job to protect Kara from such people and teach her how to deal with them.

“It’s okay kiddo, thieves are professional liars they could fool anyone, besides you are new to this lifestyle you don’t know the dangers, it’s a miracle you walked away alive and well”

Alex’s words gave Kara some courage but there was one big question unanswered, “But what are we going to eat?”

“This forest is very thick it definitely has berries and herbs that can keep us going. Also, I’m not fond of the idea but I have some tools at my bag that could help us hunt something if need be”

“Okay, we can do this”

“Come on then slowpoke we need to rest, it was an eventful day” Before she got to finish her sentence Alex had once again entered the woods and Kara run behind her in fear of getting separated again.

///

A couple of days passed, and our heroes were tired of eating roots and whatever kind of berries and mushrooms they could find, so they decided their best bet was to hunt. At first, it sounded simple but as it turns out having no weapons or skills on tracking animals doesn’t make it easy and many hours passed till they found something worth hunting.

“ALEX! THERE’S A-” 

“Stop shouting you’ll scare the deer off” Alex whispered while keeping her sister’s mouth closed with her palm.

“Sorry. Okay, so what’s the plan?”

“Right… I will go around to hit it with my sling, then it will start running towards you and you’ll catch it” For someone with zero experience on hunting Alex had a lot of faith in her plan, and if she was honest, she was too hungry to think better of it.

As she started going around the little opening protected from the heavy coverage the trees provided Alex was very careful and wasn’t taking her eyes off of her prey.  
Once she reached a point she thought would do, she took two steps back to try and get semi-covered by the large tree with the big trunk on her right. And that’s when she hit something. It all happened way so fast she barely had time to scream and then her back hit the tree, a knife against her neck held by a tall and very beautiful woman.

Alex tried to speak but she didn’t know what to say and it seemed like the same had happened to the brunet in front of her, so they were just staring at each other for a while.

“I GOT IT! NOW, WHAT?” Kara basically had the poor deer on a headlock and they both seemed as panicked.

The tall woman finally let Alex off and said “This is our deer. Back off” she threatened, but Alex was unwavering.

“What do you mean with ‘ **our** deer’?”

As the last word came out of her mouth, an arrow flew through the trees and hit the deer, killing it at once. Kara, startled, got into a fighting position looking around trying to spot the enemy.

“Don’t even try it kid” a woman with long brown hair and strong bone structure emerged from the woods, she looked so confident and powerful Kara didn’t think twice before losing her stance.

“Lois, wait!” another woman appeared, she looked like the first one, but she was shorter and looked _way_ more friendly. “Calm down, you’ll scare the poor girl to death”. Lois, apparently, just glared at her.

“What’s going on here?” Alex snapped out of it and ran next to her sister, the tall woman chased after her.

“Excuse my big sister she has a thing for dramatic entrances”, the friendly woman said and looked disapprovingly at Lois. “I am Lucy, nice to meet you”

“Kara, nice to meet you too!” Kara really appreciated Lucy’s friendly tone; besides, she knew from experience how big sisters could get…

“Alex” she simply nodded and crossed her arms.

“What are you doing out here? The woods aren’t for girls like you, you’ll end up dead” Lois said mirroring Alex’s pose and staring at them up and down.

“Um… we were actually travelling to Allura’s temple because I found out some stuff about my parentage and them some thieves stole our stuff, so we had to eat somehow and”

“Kara…” Alex groaned

“Anyway. We are going to Allura’s temple” she said and gave the strangers a big toothy smile using all of her charms.

“Oh, this is lovely, the temple is on our way so we could take you with us! Can’t we Lois?” Lucy said like she was challenging her big sister.

“Ugh… I suppose we can yes. **But** they got to contribute somehow to the tribe” 

“My sister and I will be very useful. She is actually a healer!” Kara said full of pride.

“Is this true?” Lois asked facing Alex.

“Yeah for the last two years I have been studying healing and medicine”

“This is good, we do need some healers.” Lucy said with a grin and walked towards the deer, “So, welcome to our humble tribe of Amazons. First task let’s get dinner to the camp”.

“Amazons?!” the Danvers sisters exclaimed simultaneously.

“Uh-huh. Now come on, before a wolf decides to claim our food” Lucy replied.

The sisters, finally hopeful that luck was back on their side hurried to help the three women who just saved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be challenging for me because of all the canon characters that I'm not used to, not to mention school and the lockdown, but I'll try!  
> You can always come to motivate me at my tumblr


	3. Go the Distance part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the Amazons better. Some relationships are being developed and the girls reach Alura's temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super late update :(  
> I feel like I blinked and now its July, but I worked hard and its finally here.  
> Enjoy!

# Go the Distance part2

By the time they reached the campsite, it was sundown. The foliage was thick and only thanks to the lit fires they were able to find their way. Kara didn’t know what to expect. She’d only heard stories of the legendary Amazons, a race of warrior women that lived hidden from the rest of the world on Themyscira, or else known as Paradise Island. She especially admired their queen, Hippolyta, who succeeded in appealing to Aphrodite to help them overthrow their masters when they still lived on Man’s world. They managed to steal their fleet and then sailed for new shores, away from men. If she was honest, Kara didn’t know if she was most shocked that Amazons lived on their lands or that they existed at all! She had a million questions to ask, yet though it wouldn’t be polite since they had just met with the strange women and she didn’t want to be on Lois’ bad side. 

On their way to the camp, they started chatting to break the ice. She learned that the tall girl with the daggers was named Sam and was actually very sweet. Lucy was the most talkative and seemed like she wanted to learn all about them, Lois on the other hand barely said a word. For sisters, they were total polar opposites. Lucy was very cheerful while Lois was cold and distant, Kara decided to keep her distance from her as well. 

When they finally arrived Kara was exhausted, but the day kept getting even more interesting. As soon as they saw them, a loud cheer of the name of Lois echoed and a couple of women ran to help her with their prey. 

“Thank you, girls. Areto, make sure the younglings get some leg, they need to grow strong,” Lois said flexing her arms and laughing. 

“Consider it done,” the girl laughed. 

Kara was kind of taken aback, these women were full of surprises. She couldn’t help but notice how organized they were. She could hear horses on the one side of the camp; 10 tents that could fit 4 people were set on what looked like a circular shape. Two girls were already cooking above the fire something that smelt very good. In the middle of the camp, 3 carriages full of supplies and what looked like weapons were placed, so that they could guard them easily, Kara guessed. The place was full of life, women bantering and fixing their armor, or cleaning off their swords and even some children were laughing and running around. She instantly felt at ease. 

“Now, we have to figure out where you two will sleep,” Lucy said interrupting Kara’s thoughts. 

“We have a tent and baggage. Just point out where we can set it,” Alex said. The way she could barely keep her eyes open meant she was in desperate need of some sleep. 

“Don’t be silly. We can get you something for extra comfort. It’s against our traditions to not treat our guests the best we can!” Lucy exclaimed, already heading to pick some things out of one of the carriages. 

“And we are famously hospitable, right Luce?” Lois teased smirking. 

“Well, I guess we are not towards men.” the younger sister quipped. “Come along girls, I’ll help you get set up ‘till dinner is ready.” she continued. 

From that point on, the night went by fast. If you asked Kara, the food was delicious; she ate her portion so quickly that Lucy insisted on her having a second one, which she gladly accepted. The company was good too. Kara was very tired, but her curiosity got the better of her, besides Lucy was sitting _right_ there. 

“So… you’re all Amazons?” She asked trying to seem cool about it. 

“Yup” Lucy quickly replied before taking a huge bite of her food. 

“I thought they all lived in Themyscira…” The blonde continued shifting her head to the side like a puppy. 

Lucy laughed at the movement. “You are not wrong about that.”. 

Kara eyed her quizzically. 

“Okay, I’ll explain.” She chuckled. “I’m guessing you know who Hippolyta is.” 

Kara nodded. 

“She has a daughter, Diana Prince. The amazons that are from Themyscira, the originals for lack of a better word, are immortal, but also secluded from the rest of the world. Diana decided she wanted to help more women and left the island. She took in every girl and woman that was in need and taught us how to be independent, fight and of course help other women.” Lucy explained, her voice full of emotion. 

“That’s amazing! Is she here?” Kara asked excitedly. 

“No, we decided to split into groups so we can cover more ground. However, every year we all meet for the Feast of the Five to honor the five goddesses who created the Amazons. This is where we are headed to actually.” She said with a smile. 

“I wish we could follow you,” Kara whined. “I’d love to become an Amazon”. 

“But you can. Any woman is welcome here,” Lucy said rubbing the girl’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, but we have a mission,” Kara said. 

“Have it your way. Can I ask what kind of mission that is?” 

“Hmm, where do I begin…” 

/// 

In the meanwhile, Alex had wandered off to go find some ale after Lucy declared it is the best she’d ever have. On her way back she spotted Sam sitting around a fire with only a couple of other women. They were all talking but she seemed more reserved to herself, quietly eating her food. Alex thought that she looked gorgeous; while they were settling into the camp Sam obviously had the time to change from hunting gear and was now wearing a dark red long dress that complemented her tanned skin. She must have felt her staring because she suddenly looked up and met Alex’s eyes. After that, she felt obligated to go greet her. 

“Hey Sam,” She said waving and walking closer. 

“Alex, hi!” the brunette smiled. “Come sit down,” she said tapping on the empty spot next to her. 

“Thanks,” Alex said softly and sat down, careful to not spill her drink. 

“So, are you and your sister all settled? Do you need help with anything?” Sam asked seeming sincere. 

“Yes, Lucy has been very helpful. Generally, everyone is very welcoming, well with few exceptions…” Alex said cocking her head vaguely towards Lois’ way. 

Both women laughed, but then Sam turned towards Alex and leaned in closer like she wanted to share a secret. 

“You know, she acts all tough. She has to be strong, she’s our leader and some girls here really need someone to rely on. Underneath all of that though she has a good heart and she really cares.” She said calmly, although her eyes betrayed her real emotions. 

“I get that. Maybe that’s why she has to act like that, to protect her heart.” Alex said taking a big chug out of her cup. 

Sam was left speechless; she studied the woman’s face and started wondering about her past. Needless to say, she was intrigued. 

“By the way, there is something that I was thinking maybe you could help me with.” The ale was making Alex less shy by the minute. 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“I’m pretty sure they are going to use me as a medic, it is what I studied. But we won’t always bump into kind Amazons to help us, I want to learn how to fight. Besides, I’ve witnessed from very close how skilled you are with the daggers.” Alex said adding a playful tone, in the end, trying to tease Sam. 

“Yeah, about that… I’m sorry for holding a knife against your neck earlier,” Sam blushed embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not like I complained,” Alex smirked. 

Sam swore her face was the same color as her dress while she giggled. 

“So, will you teach me?” She asked hopefully. 

“Of course, silly! I can’t let you be helpless at the hands of the next huntress,” Sam said, and laughter ripped through her lungs at the grimace Alex took while feigning offence. Even she wasn’t able to keep the façade for long before she was laughing too. 

“Lucy was right, this is the best ale I’ve ever had, but I also feel like it’s the hardest,” Alex said feeling slightly buzzed and relaxed from the alcohol. 

“You like it?” 

“Judging by the empty cup in my hand I’d say yes,” Alex observed. 

“I get the appeal, but I’m more of a wine girl myself.” 

“Of course, you are,” Sam said like it was common knowledge. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked raising a brow. 

“Nothing, it’s just that red is your color,” Alex’s eyes were going up and down Sam’s dress as to show her point. 

Sam once again blushed and giggled. 

Both of them were surprised by how easy-going the conversation was with the other, it felt like they knew each other for many years. Sam had picked up on the flirting and she didn’t mind it at all. Of course, she knew that liquid courage had loosened Alex’s tongue, but it had been a _long_ time since she had been flirted by anyone who she thought was interesting. 

They chatted a little more but then a young woman appeared from the tents. 

“Sam, Ruby is asking for you,” She said almost apologetically. 

“That’s alright Nia. I should be heading to bed anyway,” Sam reassured the girl. 

“Alex it was nice talking to you, but my daughter needs me,” Sam said standing up. 

“It is late I should find Ka- Wait, you have a daughter?” Alex’s eyes comically widened in surprise. 

“Yes, Ruby my little demon-child,” Sam laughed. “It’s a long story, another time?” 

“We have plenty of time. Are we starting our lessons tomorrow?” Alex was standing up now too, she was starting to feel her muscles hurt from exhaustion. 

“I’ll find you before sundown,” Sam said with a smirk, she said goodnight to Alex and moved along with Nia. 

Alex still had a big stupid grin on her face when she found Kara practically half-asleep on Lucy’s shoulder. 

/// 

Before they knew it, they were in their new, much more comfortable beds, looking forward to the next day. 

“I still can’t believe how wonderfully this day turned out!” Kara exclaimed having found a little bit of energy left. 

“Mm…same,” Alex groaned half-conscious. 

“I mean, the Amazons?! And they’re all so kind, especially Lucy.” 

“Yeah, they are very nice,” Alex said with a dreamy expression. 

“Where were you earlier?” Kara asked yawning. 

“Went to get some ale. Can we please go to sleep now? We have all the time to talk in the morning,” Alex pleaded and turned on her other side. 

“Sure. Goodnight!” 

Kara felt like she was way too excited to fall asleep, but she proved herself wrong as not even a minute later she was softly snoring. 

/// 

Six days passed by very quickly. Thanks to the horses and organization skills the Amazons had they were moving much faster too. They estimated that they would reach the temple by the seventh day. The girls wouldn’t admit it even to themselves, but they wouldn’t leave if they could. 

Lois let Kara join them into more hunting trips, after Lucy’s insistence, and she was becoming good at it. Every evening Lucy would train some of the newest recruits on how to fight using a sword. Kara never lost even 5 minutes of the sessions. Both of the Lanes were great teachers and leaders; Lois taught her how to use her super-hearing and vision to track down prey, while Lucy taught her how to combine her super-speed and brute strength to beat down opponents. Her technique was nowhere perfect, but she could land some good strikes especially if she caught them off-guard. However, one of them made Kara’s life more difficult than the other. 

The sun was nearly covered by the trees leaving her with not much light, Kara didn’t care though. She had to blow off some steam if she wanted to be able to sleep later. So, she kept swinging her blunted sword, hitting the opponent made of hay, over and over again. 

That’s were Lucy found her. 

“Hey hunk,” she laughed. “Food’s going to get cold are you coming?” she said and drank some of her wine. 

“Can’t now,” Kara grunted and kept hitting. 

“ _You_ are denying food? Something must be seriously wrong,” Lucy said trying to seem serious in case something was wrong for real. 

“I’m just frustrated,” Kara said raising her voice and throwing her sword onto the dirt. 

“You can talk to me if you want. Should I go get Alex?” Lucy offered. 

“No. Thank you though.”. Kara stood there for a couple of minutes, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. “It’s about your sister,” she finally said. 

“What about her?” Lucy asked and motioned Kara to come to sit down with her on a log. 

“I simply can’t understand her,” she said exasperated. “I kept messing up today, making too much noise and making the animals leave and I couldn’t control my hearing. I was being all distracted and overwhelmed. At first, she was being patient but after a couple of hours she just went off on me!” she started feeling her eyes fill up with tears, she tried to calm down again looking away from Lucy. 

“Hey now, don’t block your emotions. We all need a good cry from time to time,” Lucy said placing her hand on Kara’s back, trying to make her feel better. 

Kara left something between a sob and laughter. “Well, she kept shouting at me how I kept acting like a child, that I didn’t even try to concentrate and things like that. And then I said that she wouldn’t know about children because she doesn’t have any. Then it was like a bomb had exploded, she was yelling that letting me join was a complete mistake, that I wasn’t ready or capable enough and if I kept it up, I was set to become a huge failure, among many other things.” 

“I can’t exactly blame you, but you done fucked up,” Lucy said socked. 

“I know! I just don’t understand why,” Kara whined. 

“Ugh, listen. You’ve noticed that some of the women here have children, right?” 

“Yes…” Kara answered perplexed. 

“Some of the recruits may already have daughters that they bring with them. Amazons, who want to, are allowed to get into relationships with men from nearby villages and even get pregnant, however, with great risk in mind,” Lucy paused to make sure Kara was following her. When she nodded, she continued. “We ran off to Diana’s tribe ten years ago, I was still practically a child only 16 years old. She and Lois became friends quickly. Now fast forward to 7 years ago, Lois was madly in love with some village hero, Clark. He got her pregnant and begged her to come to live with him and leave her tribe behind, but Lois was not meant to become a mother and housewife. Besides, that’s the life she ran away from. He didn’t like that. A few months later, he got Diana pregnant, he tricked her. Lois couldn’t see clearly though, and a rift grew between them.” 

“That is so sad,” Kara commended, overtaken with emotion. 

“You haven’t heard the worst yet. Lois had a boy. It is our law that if an Amazon gives birth to a male child, she has to give it to his father. They can only keep him for a few months to breastfeed him. That’s the biggest mistake my sister ever made. She kept him for 4 more months, she bonded with him, even gave him a name, Jon. I’m sure she would keep him as long as she could, but everything changed when Diana gave birth to a girl. Lois could not stand watching Clark’s daughter grow up while she had to give her son away. So, she made a decision; one morning she took the boy back to his father. Clark claimed that if she loved this child even a little bit, she would stay with them. Instead of staying, Lois announced to Diana that she wanted to make a new team and travel west. That’s how me, her and five other made this little family. Since then, she has been more withdrawn, more easily agitated, but that’s all because her wounds are still healing.” 

A few tears escaped Kara’s eyes. “But you’re always being so hard on her.” 

“Well, this is the role of the little sister; being a pain in the ass,” Lucy laughed. “This is how I always treated Lois; I don’t want her to think I pity her. On the contrary, I admire her.” 

“Being a little sister myself, I can confirm that,” Kara giggled thinking how many times she had been a pain for Alex. “I’m going to ask her to forgive me. I was being disrespectful anyway,” she said determinedly. 

“I’m sure she will appreciate that,” Lucy smiled. “And listen, don’t beat yourself up. You still have a lot to learn but you’re doing a good job, you’re a natural.” 

“Thank you,” Kara said smiling. 

“So, what do you say, hungry yet?” Lucy asked, already knowing the answer. 

“So much!” Kara said dramatically and started running towards the fires. Lucy just laughed at how quickly this girl seemed to change emotions and ran off behind her, trying to keep up. 

/// 

It looked like fortune was on the older Danvers sister’s side. Sam had kept her promise and every day before sundown she would come to find Alex and take her to an area a little farther from camp to practice. They’d spent as much time as they could there, and Alex proved herself a quick learner. By the third day, she had gotten good to the point that she could defend. Sam was a very proud teacher. 

During these training sessions, they got to know each other better. Also, whenever Sam had some free time she’d go to the medic’s tent, where Alex would be almost all day working on ointments, elixirs or treating a patient. They would talk about many things; starting from simple topics like their favorite things, Sam’s life with the Amazons and cute things her daughter did, Alex’s journey in training to become a medic and funny stories she had from growing up with Kara. Alex soon realized that childhood was a topic Sam was avoiding, so she decided not to push her, but at the same time, she wanted to get to know her even more. She decided to start sharing heavy topics first; she talked about the loss of her dad and how difficult it was on her as the oldest child. She also revealed that it was his illness that made her want to become a medic and gave her motivation all these years away from home. 

That day, after their practice Sam finally opened up to her. She told her that she was born into a cult, the Worldkillers, that they were basically raising her to become a cold-blooded murderer. She also said that when she was about six years old, they sacrificed her father which made her mother run away with her. She was crying a lot by that point, so Alex comforted her by giving her a big hug and whispering, “everything is fine now”. They stayed like that for a while, until Sam had calmed down. 

Since then their bond had grown stronger. There was the occasional flirting, but neither of them dared to take it further than little comments, looks and innuendos. This decision escalated to the tension between them reaching a peak during their last practice. They knew that the next day the Danvers sisters would reach their destination, and it was up to fate if they’d saw each other again. 

Alex wasn’t sure about her feelings, she felt attraction, frustration, she knew she liked Sam and she was so angry at herself because she knew she couldn’t stay and explore this feeling any further. She got into her head and in a moment that she wasn’t paying attention she sliced a little bit of Sam’s upper arm. 

“Sam!” Alex yelled, snapping out of it. She dropped the knife immediately and held Sam’s arm trying to inspect the wound. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t paying attention”. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a scratch,” Sam said trying to downplay it. 

“What are you talking about? It’s a big cut. It needs medical attention,” Alex said and started to gather their stuff. 

“I’ve had worse. What are you doing?” 

“Come on we are going back so I can disinfect it. I may even need to do stitches”. She cut some cloth off her skirt and applied pressure to the wound so that Sam wouldn’t lose a lot of blood. Sam looked at Alex dumbfounded at how concerned she was. 

Going through the camp they got a few weird looks and some girls even offered to help but Alex assured them she had everything under control. 

They hastily walked into the medic’s tent and Alex cleaned the wound carefully to not hurt Sam. 

“Yeah, I’ll need to sew this up. Take a seat,” Alex commanded. She ran around collecting all of the things she’d need. Sam was still speechless, she had seen Alex on her element, she knew she was good at it, but being her patient was a different experience. She also seemed so much more passionate and concerned. Despite the pain in her arm, she couldn’t help it, but find the way Alex’s eyebrows furrowed, cute. 

“Okay so I need you to bite on this,” Alex said softly while presenting a stick to Sam. She took it and placed it on her mouth. “I’m starting now,” she warned looking into Sam’s eyes waiting for her to nod okay. 

Sam tried to stay composed and not scream in pain, breathing in and out like she did when she was giving birth to Ruby. Alex was encouraging her and giving her updates. It didn’t take long, but it was some minutes full of agony. 

Then Alex took the stick away. “You did very well. I’m impressed,” Alex half-smiled. 

As Alex opened a jar with a transparent ointment and started applying it to the now stitched wound, Ruby came running into the room. 

“Mommy! You hurt?” She asked with tears ready to spill. 

“I’m fine baby. Look, Alex made me all better,” Sam reassured the small girl and hugged her with her other arm. 

“Your mommy is very tough Ruby,” Alex added. She was surprised to see that the child was shy, clinging to her mother, but curious enough to keep looking at what she was doing. So, she continued, “I’m putting this ointment on your mom’s arm so that it won’t get infected. After it dries a little, we’re going to wrap it up with some bandages and in a few weeks, it’ll be like it never happened,” she slowly explained. Curious little eyes were following her every move. 

“See? Alex is a very good doctor,” Sam commented, smiling at how Alex was talking to her daughter. She was very shy and only really talked to a handful of people and the rest just didn’t care enough to try. 

“Well, I’m lying a bit. It’ll probably leave a scar, but you can come back with a cool story about it,” Alex winked at them. 

“What cooler than saying a cute girl gave it to me?” Sam smiled smugly at how red Alex’s face was turning. 

“Ummm… time for the bandage! Ruby do you want to help me with that?” Alex asked kindly. The four-year-old just nodded and walked to the other side. Alex started wrapping the bandage and then helped Ruby do the same motions, and then she tied it. 

“All done now. Just keep putting the ointment and changing the bandaged before breakfast and dinner,” Alex advised Sam as she started cleaning up. 

“Wait. Are we gonna kiss it better?” Ruby asked making Alex’s heart melt. 

“Of course, Rubes, but this time kiss my cheek, okay?” Sam said leaning down towards Ruby. 

She gave her a big kiss and then exclaimed, “Your turn now Alex!”. 

Sam laughed at how Alex almost dropped the bottle she was holding. “Come on doctor!” she encouraged her pointing at her cheek. 

“Sure.”. Alex kissed her cheek for a moment too long and then, she looked at her all flustered with red cheeks. 

“Thank you, girls. I feel a lot better,” she winked at Alex and took Ruby’s hand. “I’m going to put her to bed. Stay here?” 

“Yes, I’ll be here,” Alex agreed, understanding that Sam wanted to tell her something. 

“Thank you. Come on Rubes, say goodnight to Alex,” She said cheerfully. 

“Goodnight!” the little girl said similarly, Alex thought they looked-alike a lot. 

“Night-night!” she said and continued cleaning up. 

Alex took her time taking everything back to its place. She even finished some work she had left half done and filled a small pot with the ointment Sam would need to reapply on her arm. She knew she had some time to kill, but she also wanted to say goodbye to her workspace. Even if it was only for a few days she felt very comfortable there. 

When Sam came back, she was carrying two plates of food for them. “As a way to thank you,” she said. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Alex said, gratefully taking her plate. 

“Tomorrow you are leaving,” Sam said pausing for a moment. “I appreciate our friendship a lot. I don’t let people in that easily, but you managed to do it.”. 

“It’s what we Danvers are known for,” Alex joked sensing Sam’s serious tone. That got a chuckle out of Sam, which made Alex smile. 

“Because of this, I wanted to share with you something many people here don’t know. Mine and Ruby’s story”. 

“Okay,” Alex whispered and nodded for Sam to continue. 

“I’ve told you how my mother and I escaped the Worldkillers when my dad…you know,” she paused. Alex encouraged her by putting a hand on her knee and smiling at her. 

“Anyway, well it was hard for a while until it got better. The good times didn’t last long. When I was a teenager I couldn’t cope with my memories and nightmares. I was reckless. That’s how I ended up pregnant with Ruby at 16.” Sam lifted her head to look at Alex, she didn’t know what she expected her reaction to be, but she definitely didn’t expect those brown kind eyes looking at her like that. She only found understanding in her expression, so she continued with more confidence. 

“My mother did not take it well. Our relationship was already damaged by my outbursts. This, however, was the last straw. She yelled at me, called me names, and then threw me…us out,” she said touching her belly and taking a deep breath. “It was about three months later when I stumbled upon Lois’ hunting group. The whole tribe was a lot smaller, 10 to 15 women. She took me in, she warned me that I could live with them, but I had to live by their law which meant that if the baby was a boy, I had to leave him or leave with him. Deep down I knew that this was our fate and that she would be a girl. Thankfully, I was right,” Sam smiled. 

“Wasn’t she hard with you? Lois, I mean,” Alex asked. 

Sam laughed. “She can be tough I know. I don’t blame her though; she has gone through a lot. Besides, I owe her mine and Ruby’s life. She has acted like a mother and a sister to me.” 

“Looks like this tribe is full of tough nuts,” Alex joked. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like us.” 

“I actually do like you,” she said gazing into Sam’s eyes. “Thank you for sharing this with me, I know it must have been hard. At least now you’re here, safe and happy.”. 

“Yes, I’m glad too,” Sam agreed, smiling. 

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence, stealing glances of one another now and then. 

“Well, I think we should go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” Sam said standing up. 

“Wait,” Alex protested, standing up and softly grabbing Sam’s wrist to stop her from walking away. “Tomorrow, I’m leaving. I- I just want you to know that I wish I could stay. I’ll be praying for us to meet again.”. 

“Oh Alex,” Sam cooed, placing her palm on Alex’s cheek and kissing the corner of her mouth. “I hope you could stay too”. 

That’s all the encouragement Alex needed. She put her hands behind Sam’s head, looking in her eyes to search for any sign of protest. When Sam turned her gaze towards her mouth, Alex leaned in and kissed her. Sam quickly reciprocated. They stayed like that for as long as they could, soft lips meeting over and over again. The kiss ended and they changed into an embrace, clinging onto each-other, silent tears running down their cheeks. 

Alex was the first one to calm down. She wanted to seem strong in front of Sam. 

“Come on now, don’t cry,” Alex said wiping tears away from Sam’s eyes with her thumps. “I want you to be happy. Okay?”. 

More tears started flooding her eyes. “How can I be when you’re leaving?” 

“I’m going to find you again. As soon as I can, no matter what,” Alex said trying to make both of them feel better. 

“You promise?” Sam sniffled. 

“I promise, my love,” Alex said kissing her on the forehead. 

They hugged and kissed some more until they felt ready to part ways for the night. 

/// 

“Alex, finally!” Kara exclaimed, getting into a sitting position, on her makeshift bed. “Where have you been?”. 

“Oh, you know, with Sam,” Alex said blushing and scratching the back of her head. 

“Today, I learned something very interesting,” she had been waiting to talk about it with Alex the whole night. “Lucy told me that some Amazons get into relationships with men of nearby villages, while others prefer to get into relationships with women. Even from the same tribe!”. 

“You look very excited about this,” Alex said cautiously. 

“I am! I’ve never considered this possibility before. I mean, I still like men, but women are great too! I wouldn’t mind getting into a relationship with either,” Kara announced. 

Alex perked up a little, a mouth splitting smile growing into her face. “I’m very happy to hear that Kara! Well, I’ve been wanting to tell you something about this topic,” she said seriously, taking a seat on her bed, across from her sister. 

“Shoot,” Kara quipped playfully. 

“Do you remember Maggie?” 

“Yes, you mentioned her a lot in your letters.” 

“Well,” Alex swallowed. “When I was in Gotham we were in a relationship.” 

“Why’d you break up?” Kara asked, feeling sad that Alex had to go through that alone. 

“What? That’s your response?” Alex didn’t expect young innocent Kara to take it so well like it was something she was used to. 

“Breaking up is a big thing!” Kara claimed, not understanding her sister’s reaction. 

“Kara,” Alex huffed. “I’m telling you that I like women. Only.” She said slowly. 

“Yes, I got that. And?” 

“I don’t know. Aren’t you surprised or something?” It looked like Alex was the most surprised sister. 

“It is new, but I see nothing wrong with it. Love is love,” Kara said proudly. 

“Lucy told you that, didn’t she?” Alex chuckled. 

“Maybe…” Kara smiled too. “I don’t believe that you thought I’d judge you based on who you love.” 

“I was only a _little_ bit worried. I’m glad that I finally said it.” Alex said sitting a bit taller as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. 

“Me too,” Kara said and hugged Alex tightly. “Speaking of people you love, how is Sam?” Kara giggled and ran away from Alex that tried to smack her arm. 

“I may be late because we kissed a couple of times…” Alex said guiltily, blushing in the memory. 

“OH GODS! This is great Alex!” 

“Is it though? We are leaving tomorrow…” Alex croaked. 

“Oh shoot, you’re right,” Kara said, her excited mood all gone on the realisation. “After we are done, I swear we are going to find her.”. 

“I promised her the same thing. I hope the fates will be kind on us.” 

“I’m sure they will be,” Kara reassured her. “Now, let’s stop being miserable and go to sleep,” Kara suggested. 

“You’re right. Tomorrow is an important day,” Alex agreed, getting under her covers and turning off their lamp. 

Quickly after that, they both fell into a restless sleep. Each one for different reasons. 

/// 

Everyone was uncharacteristically quiet that morning. Lucy’s playful nature was buried under a sad expression and dull eyes. Kara felt the need to make her friend feel better, but she was affected too. The further they went the more her stomach was getting tied into knots. Alex had positioned her horse to walk next to the one Sam and Ruby shared, in a desperate attempt to spend as much time with them as possible. 

Kara was lost into her thoughts. She wanted to memorize everything she could, just in case they were never able to be part of this group again. She inhaled taking everything in; the smell of leather and horses, the forest’s noises and sound of chit-chatter here and there. She knew she would never forget Lucy, who quickly became a very good friend, or Sam and young Nia that many times hang out with her and Alex. She owed those people so much; it was hard to express her gratitude. This reminded her of something she had to do. 

Looking around, Kara spotted Lois on the front and made her horse trot faster, to catch up with her. 

“Sorry to bother you. Can we talk?” Kara asked, mustering all the courage she had. 

“Sure,” Lois deadpanned. 

“First of all, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry about what I said the other day. I was way out of line.” Kara wanted to stop and let Lois respond, but her nerves got the better of her and she just couldn’t wait to take everything off her chest. “I was being disrespectful. You took us in, two strangers, fed us, gave us beds to sleep and made us feel like home. I just wanted you to know how thankful I am, and that you are a great leader that I look up to. I don’t know how we can ever repay you. Maybe I should start with stop talking now…” Kara laughed awkwardly, realising that she was rumbling. 

“Honestly, I should be the one apologising. I know better than to snap on someone that tries their best,” Lois exhaled loudly. “I know that I’ve changed, grown colder. Every year these days are hard for me, I get more irritable than usual,” she laughed. “Lucy told me you talked.” 

“We did. That’s why I admire you the most. This whole situation must have killed you, but you were- are strong, you kept going and you’ve accomplished so much”. 

“Thank you,” Lois smiled. “You are still young, and you have a lot to learn, but you are a good one, Kara”. 

“That means a lot coming from you,” she said humbled. 

“And you don’t have to repay me anything. Just promise me to never give up in life”. 

“I won’t. Be sure of it, chief” she winked. 

They both laughed. Kara felt a lot better after their talk, more motivated than ever to pursue her destiny. 

They travelled for hours until Lois motioned them to stop. She explained that at the top of the hill on their left was a small village and with it, the temple. 

Saying goodbye was hard. They could barely keep their tears from spilling. 

Lucy gave a sword to Kara as a parting gift, with the promise to make good use of it, and a big hug. 

Alex had a really hard time. Ruby hugged her and asked her not to leave, breaking her heart in pieces. She could only manage to say that one day she would be back. Sam tried to seem more composed, although her heart was aching too. 

Time was racing them, with Lois worried for them to find a place to set camp before the sun had set, they only had a few moments before the tribe moved on. 

They didn’t say anything, but they both silently agreed to stay there looking at them until they disappeared into the thick forest. 

“Are you ready?” Kara asked reluctantly. 

Alex wiped the ran away tears she hadn’t realised were on her cheeks until then. “Yes. Destiny is awaiting us,” she said turning towards the hill and taking a few steps. 

“So, what do you say, the last one on the top has to cook dinner?” Kara said, a mischievous smile growing on her face. 

“If you use superspeed you’ll have to wash my clothes for a week,” Alex warned, playing along. They needed something to pick their spirits up. 

“You’re no fun. GO!” Kara laughed and started running at a normal speed. 

“Oh, you are on!” Alex shouted and started running as fast as she could. 

They wanted to feel free and careless, only for a moment. Because truth be told, they were afraid of what was waiting for them at the top of this hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback are always welcome!  
> Hope the second half of 2020 gets better than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> I have planned ahead for several chapters but I have to say that uploads won't be very frequent.  
> Tumblr & Twitter: @trashbymargie


End file.
